


down the hole

by euphoriaspill



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [5]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Child Abuse, Dark Magic, Gen, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoriaspill/pseuds/euphoriaspill
Summary: Dad would never hurt either of them, not on purpose. Soren just keeps telling himself that.





	down the hole

**Author's Note:**

> written for prompt 064, practice.
> 
> i... always wondered what the effects of learning dark magic must've been on claudia :/ :/ :/

“Claudia, why are you crying?” He peels her hands away from her face and scowls; she hasn’t done that since Mom left. “Was it a guy? ‘Cause whoever it was, I’ll kick his ass.”

“No.” She lets out a weak, watery laugh and stumbles forward, her makeup smeared. “Training with Dad’s just been… tough lately. Dark magic takes a lot out of you.”

“Well… Dad knows what’s best.” He pulls her into his chest and strokes her hair; she trembles like she might fly apart. “It’ll all be worth it when you’ve got super cool dark magic powers, right?”

Right?


End file.
